


Like People in the Movies Do

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But if they don’t actually break up then it is still established relationship so..., Do you tag it Established Relationship when it’s also kinda Breaking Up?, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Sad Derek Hale, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Yeah you’re getting both tags, breaking up, i’ll Shut up now, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek’s leaving. One word from Stiles and he’d stay forever, but for once in his life Stiles seems to have nothing to say. Will he speak up before it’s too late or will he watch the best thing that’s ever happened to him walk out the door?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Like People in the Movies Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So there’s a song by Faithless called _Don’t Leave_ that I’ve long wanted to write a story about, mainly because I absolutely love the opening lyrics _Packing your bags like people in the movies do/ All severe and not sayin’ a word_. Then I saw the prompt words _pack, polite, keep_ over on the @sterekdrabbles blog on tumblr and it all came together. It’s a little sad, but not without hope. I hope you’ll give it a chance. :-)

Derek packs, not used to the polite, unnerving silence Stiles keeps. But what’s left to say? They’ve said it all already, a hundred times over. Screamed it at the top of their lungs, whispered it through tears, talked it over rationally like adults. They’ve hashed it out every which way. And all of it led to this. Derek packing, Stiles not saying a word. 

Derek doesn’t want to go. One word from Stiles and he’d stay. 

Stiles remains silent. 

That tells Derek all he needs to know.

He’s halfway out the door when he hears the quiet, tremulous “Don’t leave.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thank you for reading. I’d love to hear what you thought of the story. Feel free to come share your thoughts with me, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
